


Falling from a Great Hight

by hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a cat, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Death, Food mention, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a good boyfriend, Salty Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty/pseuds/hippittyhoppitygetofmyproperty
Summary: Roman’s gets himself in a predicament.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801057
Kudos: 24





	Falling from a Great Hight

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 399
> 
> This isn’t very angsty, but I think it’s adorable
> 
> Comments are welcomed and appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Roman, slow down! We’re gonna fall if we keep going this fast!” Patton’s statement was punctuated by tripping over a mound of dirt. Luckily, his hands were still held by Roman, so he caught Patton before he fell on his face.

“Sorry, love, but we’re on an adventure! An adventure we’ve been planning to have for a while, but kept getting delayed because of the weather mind you.”

Patton gave him an understanding but stern look. “Yes, but I want you to be _careful_.”

“Yeah, okay.” Roman said, not really listening to his boyfriend’s concerns and letting go of his hands. “But look at how beautiful it is, the sun is shining high-“

“Roman-“

“And that breeze is practically perfect in every way-“

“ _Roman_ -“

“And you can hear the birds sing-“ Roman’s ramble was cut off by his foot slipping over the edge of a cliff.

He was able to twist around in time to catch the edge with one hand as Patton was reaching and shouting for the other. Roman grabbed Patton’s outstretched hand, looking at the ground below as Patton tried _so hard_ to pull him up.

“You have to let go.”

“What!?”

He looked up at Patton. “You. Have. To. Let. Go.”

“I _won’t_ , I can’t-“

“Love, it’s going to be okay. _You’re_ going to be okay.” He kissed Patton’s knuckles. “Trust me on this one.”

After a moment of silence, Patton nodded and took a few steps away. With his acceptance, Roman let go.

——

“Well, now what.” Roman said, as he stared at the computer screen that had the words ‘You died’.

“Well, _I_ could continue playing that world, and you could watch and guide me along. Nothing would change.” Patton suggested.

“But we were playing on hardcore mode, I can’t go back. I held the more valuable items, I can’t see Virgil with my own blocky eyes again, we can’t even sleep in the same bed anymore!” He lamented, leaning back on his chair and almost falling off.

“1, those items don’t matter or I can make my own. 2, the real Virgil’s at your feet, waiting for you to be done and cuddle with him. And 3, we share a bed in real life.” Patton got up from his setup and kissed his dramatic boyfriend’s head. “How about I make some hot cocoa and we watch some movies?”

“Extra marshmallows?”

“You bet.”


End file.
